


Where is she? (Sherlock x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff
Summary: The reader mysteriously disappears but who could have been behind it?





	Where is she? (Sherlock x Reader)

“Where is she?” Sherlock shouts as he worryingly paces around 221B Baker Street. John stood nervously watching. On the table Sherlock’s laptop was open. He was currently having a group video chat with his brother Mycroft Holmes who works in the British government and Greg Lestrade, inspector at Scotland Yard.

“Where is (Y/N)?” Sherlock yells whilst picking up a book and throwing it across the room. The book had knocked some items off of the mantelpiece. Sherlock walked over to them and picks up a shiny rectangle. It was a photograph of Sherlock in a black suit hugging you in your white wedding dress. The happiest day in both of your lives. Gazing at it lovingly, Sherlock gently strokes the frame before putting it back ontop of the mantlepiece.

“We have our best people on it.” said Greg.  
“The case is our top priority.” added Mycroft. Angrily Sherlock slams down his laptop lid, ending the chat. “Idiots” he mumbled as he walked back over to the photograph.  
“They’re trying their best.” John says, trying to reassure him.  
“I need her John… I. Need. Her.” Sherlock pleas as he starts to stroke your face in the picture.

You had been missing for a week now. It was so simple, you went to the shop but never returned home. There were no leads, your mobile was uncontactable, you had completely vanished. No contact from you or your captor. Sherlock had no idea who had abducted you and it was tearing him apart. You were his other half, a half that he didnt knew he needed before. He often described you as more powerful than any drug and more interesting than any case.  
Permanently glued to his chair, he barely ate or slept. Only having the minimum amount, so he was always ready if he heard any news. John and Mrs Hudson took it in turns to watch over him.

John had walked into the room after making some toast. Sherlock was still in his chair, one of your dressing gowns draped over him. Placing a slice of toast next to Sherlock, John sat in his chair. Sherlock nuzzled the dressing gown whilst he was twisting his wedding ring around his finger. From what John could tell, Sherlock was in his mind palace.  
Suddenly Sherlock’s mobile phone vibrated on the table, making him jump. The screen illuminated with the words ‘1 new message from unknown number’. “Finally” Sherlock mumbled as he grabbed the phone. He hesitated before opening the message, mentally preparing himself for what it might be.

Sherlock’s eyes widened in shock. It was a photograph showing your face and neck. Tears streaming down your face. Your watery eyes were framed by black rings of fatigue under them. You were clearly in distress. Bruises made from fingertips were on your neck, suggesting that a restraining hand had previously been there. A man’s lips were kissing your neck. Unfortunately the photograph only showed the very edge of them, making their owner difficult to discover. Under the photograph was a caption which read 'Thank you for the gift Sherlock. She is too delicious to resist!’

Tears filled Sherlock’s eyes as he stared at the image. “She looks different.” he whispered. John walked over to look at the message. Placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder he said “It could just be the camera angle.”  
Sherlock’s eyes interrogated the photograph. “No, that’s not it. Something is wrong with her face. It’s… It’s thinner.” he said trying to keep his voice steady and attempting to suppress his quickly growing anger.

For the next week Sherlock frantically ran around London, trying to figure out your location. He took his mobile to Lestrade in an attempt to track the number that sent the message. Sherlock knew that it would not work but he had to try anyway. Using the photograph he analysed the background but there was too little information to go on. He was running around in circles and he knew it. Despite his desperate efforts, you were unobtainable. Slowly, it was breaking him.

Sherlock laid on the sofa in 221B. John had tried his best to keep him positive but it had been weeks now. All Sherlock would say is “How can I be a consulting detective if I can’t even find my wife… I miss her so much.”  
Sherlock’s mobile buzzed with another new message from an unknown number. He turned around and sat up on the sofa. His eyes filled with tears, he had been silently crying again.  
  
The message was another photograph. It was of your hand being held by a man’s hand. He could spot your hand instantly especially because of your engagement and wedding rings. The man’s hand looked strangely familiar but Sherlock could not think of whose it was at that moment. A caption read 'I think we have really bonded’ this was then followed by a list of numbers.

John sat next to him on the sofa, looking over his shoulder at the message. Mrs Hudson also stared in from the kitchen as she made cups of tea for the three of them. “Coordinates” Sherlock said whilst looking at the numbers. Suddenly something happened that Sherlock did not expect. His phone rang. His mobile illuminated with 'unknown number calling’  
With a trembling hand he answered it and put it on speaker phone. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of your voice.

“Hello my love. He knows that you have figured out the numbers.” your voice was shakey and weak. “Sherlock, he says that he is going to leave you a message… What is that? Why do you have that? No please, no!” you let out a blood curdiling scream. John could see Sherlock’s heart breaking. He was in agony.

Almost instantly Sherlock stood up. “We. Go. Now!” Sherlock growled as he put on his coat and taking a bag from the side. John hurriedly did the same as they both ran out the door and hailed a cab.

Following the coordinates, the taxi pulled up outside an abandoned office building. As they stepped in they could see long corridors filled with offices, all of them looking identical. John had the bag on his back and a gun in his hand. “Look at the walls. I should have known it would have been here.” Sherlock said.  
“We couldn’t have gotten here any sooner.” John reassuringly replied.  
In one of the offices at the other side of the corridor. Sherlock could see a figure slumped on the floor.

“Sher…lock” you said though your voice was no louder that a whisper. Slowly lifting your head, a smile spread across your face as you saw your husband. You would be crying with joy if you weren’t so dehydrated. Sherlock ran towards you and knelt down besides you. He gently hugged you and planted kisses all over your face before tenderly kissing your lips. It was as if you both couldn’t quite believe that you were finally reunited. Both of you were completely overwhelmed.  
Looking at your dramatically thinner body, John rang for an ambulance.

Reaching into the bag and pulling out a bottle, Sherlock pours some water into your mouth. It was what you had been craving for weeks. You welcomed the feeling as a drop slipped out of your mouth, washing over your dry lips. John kept guard in case your captor was still around as Sherlock placed a cube of chocolate on your tongue. “I’ve missed you so much.” you whispered as Sherlock stroked your cheek.  
“Are you talking about me or the chocolate?” Sherlock said which made you giggle. He savoured the sound of you laughter as a happy tear ran down his cheek.

Holding your hands he helped you as you shakily stood up. Your black form hugging dress now looked baggy as it hung off of your body. You started to walk but your legs buckled. You would have fallen on to the floor but Sherlock had caught you by placing a supportive hand on your back. This made you whimper in pain.  
You shook your head. You felt like you didn’t want to be touched, especially there. Thoughts of you captor filled your mind and you shuddered in fear.

Without warning Sherlock scoops you up and starts to carry you. He was slightly alarmed by how much lighter you felt in his arms. You could start to hear sirens in the distance. Laying your head against Sherlock’s chest, you closed your eyes as you listened to the relaxing sound of his steady heartbeat.

You woke up in a white hospital bed. Sherlock was sat on a chair next to you holding your hand. His eyes staring at you. A smile crept onto his face as he watched your eyes open. He stood up and leaned over you, gently placing a kiss in your forehead before sitting back down again. You mouthed the words 'I love you’ which made his smile bigger.

You looked around the room. “John’s working on a few of the leads I have. Your captor seemed familiar but I just can’t quite put my finger on who it is yet.” Sherlock said with disappointment in his eyes.

“I see that I have come in at the right time.” said a doctor as he walked into the room. “(Y/N) as you know you are severely dehydrated and malnourished. I have given you some quick working syrups to help build your strength up. As long as you rest for the next few weeks, you will feel better in no time. You have also lost a lot of blood. I found something very strange when I examined you - ”  
You cut him off as Sherlock looked at you with a confused expression.  
“Please can I tell him… In private?” you ask with a look of shame on your face. The doctor nodded as he left the room.

“Sherlock…” your words trailed off as tears filled your eyes.  
“What is it?” Sherlock asked lovingly as his hands cupped your face.  
“You know how you said that my captor seemed familiar to you. Firstly, you know him. Sherlock it’s difficult. I hate him, you hate him. I can’t even say his name. The message he said that he was going to leave you… Well…” you say shakily.

Getting up and out of the bed, you stood in front of Sherlock. Turning around so you now faced the wall, you pulled your hospital gown up. Sherlock’s heart sank as his fists clenched in anger.

Carved deeply into your back were the words 'Did You Miss Me?’

“Moriarty” Sherlock growled through gritted teeth.


End file.
